His Guardian
by Senseikkhehe
Summary: Artemis just got his mind wiped and all his memories of the people are gone. Holly,decides to stalks Artemis and protects him from the different things that he faces. What will Artemis do when he sees Holly? Complete and with an added Epilogue.
1. A Warm Winter

A/N: Hello this is my first Fan fic so please go easy on me. I accept critism and flares so please review. If it is really bad than please state why so I can improve on future chapters of stories.

**His Guardian**

**Chapter 1: A Warm Winter**

After 13 year old Artemis had had his mind wiped, he went on with life regularly. He continued school and his criminal ways. This included mostly stealing and selling masterpieces of artwork, and blackmailing. He was still protected by his bodyguard Butler and everything was quite normal. Nothing seemed to be wrong or missing in Artemis's life, but Holly knew better of this.

It has been a month after the mind wipes and Holly still haven't recovered from the truth: Artemis has forgotten her. She couldn't seem to let that genius go. All those precious memories they spent together were gone with only one click of a button. Every night, Holly cried at the corner of her room, remembering the cold, blue eyes of the genius that had kidnapped her, the brain of his, and his clever comebacks. They had spent life and death together. She giggled when she remembered the time when she socked Artemis in the face, making him fall in the snowdrift in the Artic, just a few months ago. They were so close to becoming friends, it was a pity that they never got the chance to become more.

Holly felt incomplete without the mud boy. Without him, she felt that she was full of holes and only him could complete her. She couldn't help but care for him. Her desire for his body made her realize that she was falling for that human. Every night Holly would repeat the scenes that she shared with Artemis. Starting from the kidnap, to the B'wa Kell goblin revolution, to the rescue mission of Artemis's father, to the Jon Spiro incident, and to the mind wipes. She wanted to be with him again, to protect him, to hear his sharp remarks like, "I don't like lollypops."

She often wondered if he had somehow fooled her mesmerize, if he had regained his memories yet. Knowing Artemis, he would try but what if Foaly was too smart and discovered all the hidden items that were to recover Artemis's memories? Holly constantly wondered how Artemis was. Is he well? Is he in trouble again? Does he need my help?

Soon Holly couldn't take it anymore and left Haven to find Artemis.

* * *

Winter came early that year and it snowed in Ireland that winter. Artemis was outside of Saint Bartleby's Public School for Young Gentlemen waiting for Butler to pick him up. The snow had stopped for now but it was only 25°. He was shivering in the 2 feet of snow that came in just in the early morning and looking more pale than usual. Even under 5 layers coats, Artemis still felt cold. Then, bizarrely, a warm breeze blew towards Artemis, returning the color to his cheeks. Artemis, became unusually hot under the coats.

"That's odd." muttered the genius while wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead.

Then, Artemis's sharp eyes noticed a trail of melted snow leading towards a black limo. Strange, thought Artemis, that trail wasn't there a minute ago. Then the limo gave a honk and the window to the limo pulled down. It was none other than Artemis's body guard.

"Artemis, come on, let's go home." shouted Butler. Artemis then followed the thawed out path to the car and rode back to the Fowl Manor. As the car drove away, he thought he saw a pair of hazel eyes behind the oak tree in front of school. He squinted his eyes to make out the mysterious person but it was gone.

* * *

Holly then stepped out from behind a tree and watched as Artemis's car pulled away.

* * *

When Artemis was home, he spent most of his afternoon indoors for there was a blizzard outside. He used that time thinking of the big hazel eyes he saw earlier.

"Whoever it was must of been crying," said Artemis, "I think it was a girl." Artemis was in his room discussing the eccentric events that happened to him today with Butler. "I wonder who she is and if she has anything to do with the warm breeze that I felt today."

"Artemis, the breeze could of come from any residence around there with a door ajar." explained Butler. "The girl could of been a student in your class. Don't get too excited and think that there are fairies."

Artemis thought about this. "My school in only for young men Butler. Anyways, you are correct. I am overreacting." Nevertheless, his instincts told him that whoever he saw earlier, was not some ordinary girl.

* * *

Holly was pleased to see Artemis again all well and normal, but it hurt her to not be able to confront him face to face. When Holly wasn't at work, she would fly to Artemis and watch him from afar just making sure he was safe. She didn't have the courage to get close to him for fear that he might recognize her, but a part of Holly desired Artemis to remember her. She watched him through the winter and kept him warm by creating a 10 feet radius heat guard around her, one of Foaly's many inventions. With this, she was able to keep Artemis warm even on the coldest day.

* * *

Winter arrived and left just as fast as it came. Soon spring came bringing longer days, rain, and more sightings of the mysterious girl.

A/N: Thank you for reading! How was it? Please review:)


	2. A Perfect Gift

A/n: I warn that this chapter is going to be kinda boring. I wanted to show how Artemis has changed and a few more examples of what Holly will do for the person she loves. She will get more sexual feelings for Artemis and I needed to show the progress. I didn't want them to be too OOC. The next 2 chapters will be better. I promise! Also thanks to Cate and Gavrilnagarian for being the first two who reviewed my story and who made my day. Last chapter was short and I hope this is going to be longer.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. All these characters belong to Eoin Colfer. (I forgot to write that last time.)

**His Guardian  
****Chapter 2: A Perfect Gift**

It is in the month of May and Artemis was in his room devising his next criminal plans. His eyes had set upon a valuable necklace that was said to be worn by Elizabeth I. It was probably worth up to 6 million dollars, probably more if it was put up to auction. Through his research, he found out this valuable was set in display at the Louvre in Paris, France, where it was surrounded by the best state of the art security 24 hours a day, 365 days a year. As he was reading about the Louve's security blueprints, a knock came on his door.

"May I come in?" said the voice of Angelina Fowl.

"Of course mother." answered Artemis and quickly closed the blueprints. No need to worry his parents. The door opened and in came Angelina Fowl, all lively and happy. "Do you need something?"

Artemis's mother gave him a scowl and said, "Does a mother need a reason to visit her son? I think not."

"No. She doesn't." Artemis smiled. He hasn't been too used to having a complete family. One with a caring and loving mother.

"What are you doing Arty? A report for school or something?" asked Angelina as she took a seat on the bed next to Artemis.

"Not much, just an extra credit assignment about the process of nuclear division in a living cell by which the carriers of hereditary information, or the chromosomes are exactly replicated and the two copies distributed to identical daughter nuclei," lied Artemis. He then felt guilty about his dishonesty.

Angelina didn't quite believe him. "Oh," Angelina simply, said and she paused for a while as if she can't think of anything else to say. Then knelt down to cup her hands on Artemis's cheeks. She looked at him in the eye and spoke softly, "Artemis," began Angelina sincerely, "We love you Artemis. You don't have to do this anymore. You're 13, go outside and play. Have fun Artemis." with that she held on to Artemis's hands. "Studies and schools isn't what you should be worrying about now. Do something for the people around you. Your father and I don't want to burden you with the family business. Do you understand?"

Artemis looked at his mother straight in the eye. He was sad yet relieved at the same time. "I understand mother." Angelina smiled and left his room.

"Don't work too late." said Angelina before she left.

Artemis sat on his bed, deep in thought. Could he? he questioned himself. Should he cancel his next mission? He really wanted that necklace though. If he quitted now, all the days of planning would be wasted, but he didn't want to disappoint his parents either. He wanted to become what his parents had wanted him to be all along. Lately Artemis had discovered all he really wanted was to make his parents proud of him. He could no longer bear hearing himself lie to them, or see the disappointment in their eyes...

Artemis buried his face in his hands and sighed. He lifted his head just in time to get a glimpse of a hazel eyed girl out in the balcony. He looked deep into her eyes.

* * *

Holly stood staring into the genius's mesmerizing blue eyes. Her watch gave a beep and it awoke her form the spell. She realized that she has just exposed herself to the human race and she jumped off the balcony, rushed off in her wings as fast as it could take her.

* * *

Artemis quickly ran out of his room, into the balcony, and leaned on the railing, checking if the mysterious girl was hurt in any matter. Fortunately, Artemis couldn't locate the girl meaning that she was okay. This time, he was even more positive that this girl was a fairy. How would a human be smart enough to be able to bypass all the Fowl security? Anyhow, he vowed to one day catch the fairy.

**:Few weeks later:**

Artemis had given up on his plan to steal the precious necklace but he still couldn't hold down the craving for that special artifact. He just wanted to get his hands on it. He didn't regret his decision but also felt that he has missed a special train. One rainy morning, while walking to his classroom at Saint Bartleby's Public School for Young Gentlemen, Artemis discovered a 3 x 3 box lying on his desk. It had a lid and was a light shade of pink in color. It resembled something like a jewelry box. 'A jewelry box!' Artemis's heart skipped a beat. 'Could it be?' He walked up to his desk cautiously. 'Could it be a trap?' He held his breath while gently picking up the strange box and flipping the cover open. Inside, it exposed the most beautiful necklace that Artemis had ever set eyes on, the necklace worn by the Elizabeth I. It sparkled in the sunlight as Artemis observed every inch of it. The accessory was decorated with thousands of diamonds but the thing that made it so beautiful was the 2 inch blue oval diamond hanging from the necklace. Artemis smiled as he looked around searching for generous person who would give such a valuable object to him. No body was around but Artemis had an idea who that person was: the person who had been watching over him all this time.

At home, Artemis was soaking wet due to the hurricane. However, the rain didn't dampen his spirit. Artemis was in fact happy and excited knowing that one of the most important antique was in his possession. Artemis was thinking about selling the item but something inside him told him it could be used in a better way. Angelina Fowl came inside his room without knocking this time. "Arty, what do you got there?"

Artemis sighed and decided what will become of the necklace, "Mother, I have a gift for you." Artemis pulled out the necklace from the box and wore it around Angelina's neck.

"Oh Arty! Thank you. How did you come to such a beautiful thing? It's not my birthday anyways."

Artemis just grinned and said, "It's Mother's day this Sunday. I thought that I'll just give it to you early. And for where I got it, let's just say it was a gift from a friend." Angelina was touched and pulled Artemis into a big hug. Artemis hugged his mother back and began to take a liking the person who left him the gift.

* * *

Holly sat on the tree looking at the family moment that Artemis was sharing with his mother. She felt good that she was able to bring happiness into Artemis's life and wanted to give him more. She wanted him more now. She wanted to have him, to feel him, to taste him. Holly was shocked by her own thoughts. She took a deep breath to regain control of herself and flew away.

* * *

A/N: So? How was it? Is it ok? Review please! Hope this doesn't scare you away from my story. Please keep reading. It makes me happy that there are people out there that appreciate my work. 


	3. A Cold Spring

A/n: Thank you to those people who kept on reading my story. I prefer nice comments but flares are ok. I'm open to anything. So keep on reading and reviewing! Also, I'm sorry AgiVega. I must've deleted your review on accident.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here.

**His Guardian  
****Chapter 3: A Cold Spring**

A thunderstorm swept through Ireland that week. It caused many bad hair days and a wet Artemis coming home from school. Soon, Artemis was down with the flu and has been lying sick in bed for a days already. He was with a fever, a sore throat, a runny nose, and a terrible, terrible fever. He didn't think clearly and spent all day in bed sleeping. Food was feed to him by a maid in the manor.

Holly's heart hurt to see The Artemis Fowl II struggling in bed, shivering and perspiring under the many layers of blankets. She was hovering near Artemis's window that gave her a clean view of the boy. She couldn't stand to see him down like that. She wanted to help him in any way possible. The best way was, of coarse, to perform the healing ritual. But something that complex couldn't be preformed in broad daylight, even if it was raining. Holly couldn't tell if Artemis was awake or not. She didn't want to risk exposing the fairy race to him. So she decided to heal him at night.

* * *

Artemis was lying wide awake that night staring at the ceiling of his dark room. His mind was unfocused and he couldn't think straight but for one thing he was certain of, he was tired of sleeping. He has been sleeping for a whole day already and he was too lazy to sleep again. He pulled his covers tighter around him as he listened to the pounding of the rain drops on his window.

drip, drip, drop, drop (a/n: just pretend it's raining)

Flash! Crack! Lighting lit up the room for a millisecond and the thunder shock the Fowl manor. Suddenly, all the lights in the house went off. It was suddenly pitch black. So dark that if you were to extend a hand out in front of you, you wouldn't be able to make out how many fingers you had.

'A black out' thought Artemis. It wasn't as if it mattered. It was 2:00Am. Who would be out at this time? Then he heard some movements around him. 'I take that back. There are people around at this time.'

He was too tired to speak so he just let that person be. It could a family member or it could be a burglar. If it was an intruder, then the best thing to do was stay quiet. It would insure his safety. The intruder walked up to Artemis's bed. Artemis could hear the person's heart and steady breathing. Artemis panicked. Who could this be? He was too weak to do anything not to mention fight back if that person attacked him.

The person sat on Artemis's bed and started to feel it's way around. It's hand first touched Artemis's arm and then slid it's way to Artemis's chest. It unbutton Artemis's shirt revealing Artemis's chest. The person cupped their hands over Artemis's face. Some how Artemis had this unknown feeling for the person. The feeling sent a shiver up Artemis's spine as the mysterious figure crawled over Artemis and placed her palm over Artemis's chest. It was a girl concluded Artemis as he felt the feathery touch of her breast on his body. Her body was positioned on his body. She mumbled a few words and blue sparks rushed out of the person's fingers to Artemis. It was an amazing site. Artemis felt himself get stronger. Energy hurried back through him. Suddenly, he didn't know what he was doing.

* * *

Holly was about to leave after she finished the healing but her feelings for Artemis made her body stay put. It was too dark to make out the boy's features but with her hands, she outlined the genius's face. She felt like crying. Soon she couldn't hold her feelings in and she placed her lips on the boy's.

Holly didn't expect him to return the kiss for he was believed to be sleeping, but that was exactly what happened. Artemis Fowl wasn't sleeping all that time. Holly was shocked and tried to break away from the kiss but Artemis wrapped his hands around Holly's neck, not allowing her to leave. His tongue moved to and fro in her mouth. Holly was in a dream. She knew that she was doing something wrong yet she continued to return the kiss. They just laid there, making-out on the bed.

* * *

Then the darkness in the room was no more. All the emergency electricity lights went on and Artemis got a full view of his stalker. She had auburn colored hair and the hazel eyes that Artemis had dreamed about all the time. The kiss broke and they stood, for what seemed like hours, looking at each other in silence. Artemis knows he's seen the girl before. Some where in his past but he didn't make out when.

Holly was first to break the silence. She didn't say anything though. She got off of Artemis and ran towards the window, outside into the wet night. Artemis tried to run after her, amazed by the strength he just got back a few minutes ago.

"Wait! Come back! Don't leave!" he shouted.

Holly opened the window and flew off into the stormy night. When Artemis reached his window, he stood awed by the fairy's amazing power. He touched his lips, remembering the kiss as the rain came into his room, soaking his clothes again.

* * *

A/n: Review please.. I'll keep on writing even though I don't get much reviews but it makes me happier knowing that there are people out there that like my work. Oh I'm going to write another Artemis Fowl fic. It is gonna be about Juliet and Holly fighting over for Artemis. 


	4. Just a Dream?

A/n: This is the last chapter for His Guardian and I hope you people like it. Sorry it took me some time to update. Well the upcoming chapter is rated PG-13 through R, but now that I reread it, it doesn't sound _that_ bad. I might even re-rate it from a M to a T. Oh and since this is the last chapter for my first story, would you please be kind and review it? And sorry I already had the ending planned so I couldn't use your idea OperaGustus. Warning: long chapter (well to me, yea it is long)

Oh yea I revised it a little after rereading it. I had so manymistakes.

**His Guardian  
****Chapter 4: Just a Dream?**

After Artemis saw the mysterious girl's face, he kept on dreaming about her. Not all of it was clean thoughts. She had tortured him on purpose with that feathery the other night. She had awakened something deep inside of him, feelings of desire that he never felt before, just by a kiss hers. The kiss started up his hormones and he wanted more of her. He had never been denied what he wanted and he wouldn't be denied this time either. He wanted her and something told him she wanted him as well. He wanted to taste her, feel her lips crushed against his, her body grinding against his. He wanted to make love to her. Although he dreamed of this, he knew that it was impossible it ever see her again.

* * *

On a pleasant day in Haven, Captain Holly Short was called into Root's office. 

'What is it this time?' mumbled Holly to herself as she knocked on the captain's door.

"Come in," grunted a voice inside.

Holly opened the door to meet Commander Root's stern face. 'This isn't good,' thought Holly. "You called for me sir?" asked Holly.

"Yes Short," grumbled Root. "Sit down." he instructed. Holly sat down in the chair. Root sighed, "Holly, you've been seeing Artemis Fowl am I correct?"

Holly stiffened a bit. She was going to deny the fact but couldn't bear to lie to someone whom she considered a father. "Yes Commander Root," Holly said truthfully. "I'm so sorry. I know that I am endangering the people. Artemis could of started the kidnapping all over again and..." her voice trailed off as she thought of the other awful plans that the young criminal mastermind could conjure up.

"Just know that you are forbidden to see the mud boy again. Council doesn't like it when you don't follow orders. Your badge is on the line now Short and I can't protect you from this one." warned Root.

Holly nodded in agreement with Root although she knew that she would one day visit Artemis again.

* * *

Artemis was drunk from his parent's 15th wedding anniversary. His parents had insisted that he drink a little bit since this was their special day but they didn't predict that Artemis was that bad of a drinker. He was drunk with only one glass of champagne and was muttering weird things to himself. Mr. Fowl had ordered Artemis to be taken to bed and so Artemis was laying half dazed, half sober on his bed. 

Holly had snuck out of work again to check up on the mud boy. She quietly opened the window and stepped inside. She noticed the smell of alcohol and that Artemis was sleeping. Holly crept over to him and sat lightly on his bed. She was scared and happy at the same time. She slowly reached out her hand to stroke Artemis's cheek when he joltedup and grabbed Holly's hands, not letting her go.

Shocked by the sudden movement, shouted Holly, "Let go of me!" Artemis couldn't believe his eyes. The girl that he wanted was in front of him and he had to drunk at this time. He held on to her hand tight, not letting her get away. Holly tried hard to pry his fingers off her but she didn't want to hurt him. She started towards the window but was stopped when Artemis leaned extremely closed to her and whispered softly into her ears.

"Please, don't leave me." he pleaded. Holly couldn't help herself. Tears started streaming down her cheeks. Could she stay? Could she forget all about her people and stay with Artemis? A dirty part of her wanted to, but the other shy and good part of her didn't. She tried to choke back the tears. "I need you. Stay with me please." came Artemis's voice again.

His hot breath hit her neck, making her spine tingle with excitement. She felt two strong arms encircling her small waist. She tried to get out from Artemis's hold, but his arms pulled her back again, strengthening their hold on her waist. Holly knew he was drunk by the scent of his breath and the bright color of his face. "I won't let you go anymore." whispered Artemis. as he took in Holly's sweet scent. Holly turned her body around to face Artemis's handsome and beautiful face.

Everything that Artemis wanted was right in front of him. He wasn't about to let her escape again. Artemis held on tight to her and examined her beautiful face. Those hazel eyes, auburn hair, full lips, flawless complexion, and small frame. He tried to restrain his emotions but failed to do so. Not understanding the reason why she was crying, Artemis tenderly kissed the tears away, licking all the salty tears from her lovely face. He moved his lips millimeters away from Holly's. He could feel every breath she took on his lips. He planted his lips on her in a fiery kiss.

At first, she tried to move away. 'No, no. This is totally wrong,' though Holly, but he tightened his hold on her body and increased the force of the kiss. His lips were warm, but forceful, passionate, anddemanding of her. Finally, Holly gave in to his attempts and kissed him back as passionately as he was. She loved him and the pleasure he was giving her. She let her heart take control over her brain. The kiss had aspicy sort of taste, almost burning, the taste of alcohol.

Artemis couldn't control himself. He liked the way that she tasted, lips against lips, the sensation of another heart beating against him. His hands, as if they had their own mind, slowly let go of her waist and explored the other parts of her body. His hands slid to her thighs, her breast, taking in every gasp the Holly produced. Holly wrapped her arms around Artemis's neck and pulled him to his bed where he was on top of her. Holly unbuttoned Artemis's white polo shirt revealing his perfect body. It was in front of her, just like she had imagined many times. Yet, she didn't have the courage to touch it. She wanted to get away from it but she wanted to touch it more. She placed her hands on top of his chest, feeling the slow movements as he breathed in and out. Artemis continued to explore her, uncontrollably nipping and kissing every inch on her. This new unknown feeling inside him soon guided him to enter Holly's body.

* * *

Holly woke up first. Her head was positioned on Artemis's bear chest and she was listening to his rhythmic heartbeat. A smile and a blush appeared across Holly's face as she found out that she was nude with Artemis under the covers. She lifted her head and found the Artemis was still sleeping peacefully. Then she checked what time it was, 6:07. Holly cupped her hands around Artemis's face and giggled silently at last night's events, the pleasure he gave her when he positioned himself outside her wet door and thrust his member into her; the sensational moment when his cum rushed through her. Her dream had finally come true. For her, it was perfect. She had had a chance to taste Artemis and now she felt more complete then ever. 

Then reality struck her, she wasn't suppose to be here. She quickly dressed back into her LEP uniform and was about to leave when an idea struck her. She carefully and quietly redressed Artemis, afraid that he will wake. She did the bed, changed the sheets, and tidied the room so it looked as if nothing had happened between them. Holly then planted a soft kiss on Artemis's cheek before flying out the window.

* * *

Artemis woke 30 minutes later. He reached his hand out to feel around the bed to find the girl but she wasn't there. He quickly sat up and analyzed the room. It looked as if nothing had happened. He was dressed, the bed was made. 'What happened last night?' he wondered. He tried to recall the memories of last night but ended up with a terrible headache. 'I was drunk' concluded Artemis. 'Drunk. It was all just a dream. Or was it? It felt so real though. Her touch, her taste. Did I really have sex with her or was it just my imagination?' Artemis decided not to think about last night. The more thinking he did, the more his head hurt. 'It was only a dream.'

* * *

Holly Short was doing stakeout duty again and her mind was unfocused. She wasn't paying attention when Foaly was talking to her on her headphone. 

"Hello? Is Holly still in there?" asked Foaly playfully.

Holly awoke from her daydream and said, "What is it Foaly?"

"Nothing, just checking if you're still there. What were you thinking of anyway?"

Holly blushed and answered slowly, "A memory" and she added silently to herself, 'a memory that I will forever cherish silently in my heart.'

line

**: Some months later :**

"What kind of girls do you like Arty?" asked Mrs. Fowl suddenly. The Fowls were having a pleasant breakfast together and Artemis didn't like the topic.

Artemis was shocked at this unexpected question but he answered honestly. He reached back into his memories and pulled the image of the girl out. "The girl I like has to have hazel eyes, auburn hair, full lips, flawless complexion, and a small frame," Artemis replied slowly. "About my height." nodded Artemis.

"That's very specific son," said Artemis Fowl the first, "Have you met this person?"

Artemis thought about this for a while, "Yes, I have met her."

"That's odd, I don't remember this person." remarked Butler. He was standing nearby as always. "Where have you seen her?"

Artemis had pondered on this question for months. He knows he has seen her around his school and around the house but those times have only been recently. Something inside him says that they met at other circumstances too. Her appearance at the school wasn't the first time he had seen her. Artemis calmly replied, "I've met her in my dreams." Then he added quietly to himself, 'and it is this dream that I will forever treasure.'

**. . The End . .**

* * *

A/n: Was it a good ending? Should I change the rating for the story? I was going to be more specific and descriptive about what they were doing but I though it would be too much information so I just left that part blank. Please review... 


	5. The Wanted Epilogue

A/n: Hello! Thanks to all that reviewed or took the time to read my story. I decided to write an epilogue since canucknoi requested it and I also felt that it was too short. It's like they climaxed and then it ended. I think this is a better ending but it might like ruin the story. Maybe it should be left like it is. Well anyways here is the epilogue and if you don't like it, just pretend that you never read it.

Oh and thank you The Dark Empress of Eternity for pointing out that Angelina was actually Angeline. How clumsy of me.

* * *

**His Guardian**

**Chapter 5: The Wanted Epilogue**

Artemis has aged. It might disappoint you but Artemis never got his memories back. It has now been 20 years and Artemis was in his early 30's. He was married with Juliet at the age of 18 and has 3 children. (a/n: Sorry to all those Holly fans. I wanted Artemis to be married to someone other than Holly and who better than Juliet. It's better than making up some original character.)

The eldest, was at 10 and was a boy. His name, was _unusually_ Artemis Fowl the 3rd. He was the one that had inherited Artemis Fowl the 2nd's brains.

The other 2 kids were girls and were twins. They were also named Artemis. One was the 4th and one was the 5th. They were both 5 and extremely into wrestling just like their mother.

They all lived in the Fowl manor with Artemis Fowl Senior and Angeline Fowl. Butler still worked with the Fowls and was also married.

Everyone was happy and now they were celebrating Artemis Fowl Senior and Angeline Fowl's 35th wedding anniversary. Artemis was outside the lawn of the Fowl manor socializing with the other guests that were invited. The party was big and noisy, full of important people. It was almost like the night 20 years ago.

'I can't believe it's been 20 years already since that day,' thought Artemis the 2nd to himself as he excused himself from a crowd of people to get to a more isolated area. 'I remember it clearly like it was yesterday. I was drunk. She came to visit me in the middle of the night. And we did it.' Artemis chuckled nervously to himself. 'She was my first.' He couldn't believe he was thinking about this. He was married and quite happy.

Artemis walked away from the party, out on the street to take a midnight stroll. Juliet saw him leave and wanted to follow. 'Where's he going?' She was about to go after him but a few people held her back to talk.

So Artemis was out alone in the street. Just taking a little walk when he spotted a toddler in the street. She was walking towards him.

'That's odd. A girl walking alone in the middle of the night?'

The little girl walked up to Artemis and said, "Sir, my mother wanted to give you this." and the little girl handed him a basket full of fruits.

Artemis smiled and accepted the gift. He lowered himself to the girl's height and studied her closely. The girl had icy blue eyes and a very pale complexion. She also had jet black hair and looked to be about 3 years old. Somehow this person looked so familiar to Artemis. 'She looks just like me.'

"Did I see you before little one? Because you look so familiar." Artemis asked. The little girl shook her head.

"I've never seen you sir and I've got to go sir. My mommy's waiting."

"Where's your mom?"

The little girl pointed to a dark bush across the road and ran towards it. Artemis was about to stop her to ask her more about her mom. 'Could it be her?' he questioned himself. That girl looked amazingly like him. He ran after the girl but with a blink of an eye, she was gone.

"Wha.. Where did she go?" Artemis looked behind the bush but no one was there. He wanted to see her again. To ask her how her life has been and to ask if the girl was his daughter.

Artemis knew that it was useless to keep on trying to find her now in the dark. It she was a person with magical powers, then she wouldn't be able to let her catch her easily. Also, he also had a life now too. A family which he loved deeply but he also loved her. He sadly treaded back to the party. While walking back he noticed this note in the basket. He quickly took it out and read it.

Dear Artemis,

How have you been? I noticed that you're really happy now. I'm happy too and I also have a family too. Thank you for that night 20 years ago. I know that we may never love each other but knowing that I have your body is good enough. I will cherish that memory forever and will always be there to protect your family. Goodbye Artemis and live happy.

The note didn't say who it was and Artemis was left to wonder who this girl was. 'I never even got her name.'

At that moment, Juliet came running out.

"What happened Artemis? Why did you suddenly walk out on the party?" asked Juliet. She looked concerned.

Artemis looked like he was in a state of shock.

"I-I saw my first. An-and she has a daughter." said Artemis, still staring at the area where he saw the girl. "Do you think that that was my daughter?"

Juliet didn't seem too happy. She was jealous and was finding a way to reply to Artemis question without making him remember about past relationships.

"Of course not," chuckled Juliet like it was some joke. "If it was then she'll tell you. Anyways, if it was," Juliet lowered her voice. "If it was Artemis, what could you do about it? You must remember your status. You are a husband and a father of 3 healthy children. I don't want you to ruin this moment. Please forget your past."

Artemis shifted his gaze back to Juliet. She looked sad. She was afraid to loose him. Artemis smiled a smile of reassurance. Juliet smiled back.

"Come on Artemis. Your dad is waiting inside." And Juliet walked Artemis back into the house. Despite Juliet's words, something told Artemis that yes, that was his daughter.

* * *

Levitating above the manor was Holly Short and her daughter, watching the happy Fowl family. She has grown quite a bit. Nothing was different about her appearance. She looked almost the same as 20 years ago. The biggest difference was that she was no longer single, but a married woman.

It was 20 years ago since she slept with Artemis. When she got back to Haven, she found out that she was with a baby. She gave birth to a healthy young girl and named her Artemis Fowl. Then Trouble asked for her hand in marriage a year later. He didn't mind that she had a child with Artemis.

"Mother, who is that guy? The man you told me to give the basket to?" questioned the elfin Artemis.

"That my dear is a great man who I once fell in love with."

"I thought you love daddy."

"I do but a person's heart is big enough to love many people. Like I love you and daddy at the same time."

"Ohhh.. I get it. If you love him then I love him too." Holly smiled at her daughter.

Sometimes looking at her daughter would remind her of Artemis.

"The Fowls are good people and are my best friends. You must promise to always help them and protect them okay?" Little Artemis nodded. "Let's go home hun. Daddy's waiting."

And they flew off back home where they truly belonged and always protected the Fowls for generations and generations.

**:The Real End:

* * *

**

**A/n:** So how was that? It think it was rather good. For those of you who don't understand why Holly's daughter is still a little child, it is because elves grow slower than humans and since Holly is like a hundred something, I concluded that a 20 year old elf must be like 3 or 4 by human standards.

Please review and give me some opinions about my first story. Also, check out my other story called Holly's Blind Date.Yea I know, more advertisement. Review!


End file.
